federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - July, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22561-22680 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2407. *FP - June, 2407 *FP - August, 2407 Earth Plots First Week Out for recreational time, JACKSON MOYER talks to EBEN DORR in the compound about when they get their freedom how they will look after each other. Second Week At the CID, KALAL ELBRUNNE gets a legal lecture from KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) about his choices at work before he gives a new assignment to BEATRICE JAMES to check out a new signal. BEATRICE has lunch out with ABBOTT THAY and talks about his nephew’s birthday party and her new assignments. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes out with LALI GREENWOOD for their anniversary, giving her a gift of bronze and lace. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides that she wants to get a cold case at the CID called the ‘Dollhouse Killer’ who uses miniatures before Kalal and Sam talk about girls. Third Week When S31 comes through for JACKSON MOYER, he gets a shiv and kills Mike who was the leader of the gang that originally attacks him. Working on the Dollhouse Killer Case, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets help from LUKE UNA to look over the pieces and realizes one of the miniatures has glue in the wrong spot. NOAH ALMIN calls HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA on Bajor and inquires about the idea of being officially adopted by him and changing his name. BEATRICE JAMES is having a margarita night with MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) when they realize someone is following them. His name is Nathan and they confront him before KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) comes to scare him off. MELISSA (KALISA) is invited to lunch with SAMANTHA and they talk about girly things, Beatrice and briefly make plans to hang out again. BEATRICE gets a scary surprise when she comes home only to see someone has been through her place. KALAL ELBRUNNE arrives and checks it out and warns her to stay at a friends house. Fourth Week After NOAH FUKUSHIMA gets the go ahead from Hitoshi about a name change, he asks JASILOS VIOBHAN about his idea, but the boy wants to keep his original last name – but also asks about getting a new mom. When ABBOTT THAY realizes that Beatrice is missing and never showed up for lunch, he asks KARLBYRNE (CELAR BERN) about where she went. Confused, he inquires with KALAL ELBRUNNE who realizes something is up, so they talk to MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) to find out anything more, then spread out to look. ABBOTT is determined to find more information at all cost and seeks out OBI LOS for the first time, confirming that Romulans had something to do with it. KARL (CELAR) and MELISSA (KALISA) crack the code in the signal Beatrice was working on, only to discover it was from the 100 to the Romulans, confirming their help in finding material for red matter – as well as mentioning Klingons and Cardassians. KALAL confirms more about Romulans finding green blood and they take Abbott’s shuttle to find Beatrice and bring her back. When MEGAN SPARKS gets back from hearing about her father, she tells VINCENT SPARKS about it, but is shocked he is worried when she thought it was more amusing. MEGAN seeks out WILLIAM BELL starting to think maybe she should’ve been more worried initially, but sends Samantha out to look for him. NOAH goes out on another date with MOLLY O’BRIEN only to realize she isn’t ready for more with his kids and they break up. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE finally finds RAYMOND SPARKS at a friend’s house, making sure he is okay before leaving. SAMANTHA seeks out ABBOTT THAY to talk to him about the Dollhouse Killer case and starts to think maybe the murderer was a woman. MOLLY is kind of upset/put off by the break up and talks to JAMES MUNROE who encourages her to use a dating site to find someone more compatible. Cardassia Plots First Week When ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) sees a strange woman around LAKAR BERN, he confronts “SASHA” (OZARABERN) only to find out she is an Ozara from 2383 who has the memories of the Ozara from this timeline, hoping to see her grandson since she had ultimately changed her timelines future. ONEL (ERON) discusses his findings with CYDJA BERN and they decide to just let it happen since Ozara is happy and so is Lakar. Second Week When SISI VENIK is at work, JORET VENIK arrives and talks to her, getting her fired from her job before hiring her in hopes of making up to Sisi for everything that he was involved in. Fourth Week In a better mood now she isn’t in retail anymore, SISI VENIK plans something special for HOIT UULI and surprises him with some make up sex. Bajor Plots First Week When RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA has some ideas about the summer, she talks to MARCUS WOLFE about the idea of starting to play the violin, ride ponies, play t-ball and learn ceramics. Third Week For birthday planning, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to NERYS DORR about something special for Marcus’ 69th – and it includes Bacchus. NERYS later talks to MARCUS WOLFE to warn him about the upcoming party and to expect a lot of ruckus. Fourth Week Fourth Week Going out on a date, MICHAL JESYN and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA find out more of her personality after Una and realize they could maybe be more than friends. Bajor XI Station Plots First Week Finally on the station, MICHAL JESYN seeks out MATILDA WEISS and talks to her about his plans to live on DS9 then goes out to dinner. MICHAL also talks to ANTHONY NORAD, just to introduce himself to the staff. Second Week When MATTHEW HUNTER arrives after a promotion to Admiral, he talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about getting a tour of the new station and gets an idea of the progress being made. MARIEL OKEA arrives to the station and gets a tour by MATILDA WEISS who explains he will be helping her train others as the labs get set up. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA is there to greet him when he is finished and talks to MARIEL about a new procedure to help her adjust to the Una symbiont memories – by removing them and bringing them back one at a time over 2 years. When SENDRA has the procedure, she meets MARIEL as just herself for the first time and he gets to see some of the differences. Third Week Going on a date, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA catches up with MICHAL JESYN as she tells him more about her procedure with the Symbionts. After the date, SENDRA and MARIEL OKEA talk about it as she discusses the idea of finally being able to be intimate again. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When COELYIR TAPTIKLIS is beamed up to the ship, he is in wolf form and scares ZHEN’TALLAH before he gets treatment for his wounds. JOVANA NADIS seeks out COELYIR, talking to him about asylum and how it will work. COELYIR then talks to JANA KORVIN who is hoping to leave the planet sans a diplomatic incident. JANA has some questions about the new arrival and learns whatever he can from JOVANA, assigning her to look after the man. JOVANA seeks out COELYIR to tell him they are en route away from the planet and he can have quarters. She shows him her abilities and he wants to learn more. Second Week Putting her plan to work, OSHA LET seduces ZHEN’TALLAH and makes her intentions clear that she is going to steal her away from her quad Shen to make sure they have a better life and make a new family. En route to another planet, SUROK and J’PEL talk about the new planet, as well as the idea of trying to have a child and starting now. Third Week At Foltrick, SUROK and MARLON NADIS discuss the plans of going down to a very segregated planet and using Jovana for her shapeshifting to do it. Going to the planet, JOVANA NADIS is there to explore the rich communities named “Corps” and is shown around by a Kolirian. Back in their room, JOVANA confers with COELYIR TAPTIKLIS about being out and he confirms the planet is dying. SUROK is next to go down to the slums with a security officer and meets someone named Quittick who is more educated than most and speaks of revolutions. Fourth Week Still on Foltrick, JOVANA NADIS hears that her friend ARRKIN from the hotel got fired and has a lot of student debt. In hopes of giving him a future, she pays it off and he is more than grateful. Election Plots Second Week On Trill, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is relaxing and talks to CONNOR ALMIN-REESE about girls and if he knows anyone to set him out on a date with. MOIRA DEVRIX and SAJAN DEVRIX goes to an island to snorkel before they talk about what things may happen afterwards. Third Week MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is at the resort on Trill when new character JENNIFER WILSON is pushed by one of his dogs and hits her head into the pool. He jumps in and saves her, getting some good press. MICHAEL talks to MOIRA DEVRIX about what happened and how this is going to be good for them in the polls. MICHAEL then checks up on JENNIFER and makes her his new personal assistant. Fourth Week En route to Vulcan, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to SPENCER WARD about Miss Wilson coming in as his new personal assistant before he confesses he knows Spencer is gay. Romulan Plots Fourth Week On a Romulan Warbird, BEATRICE JAMES is being interrogated by a SubCommander Loval on behalf of Senator Jevriani before she gives in and tells them everything she knows – which wasn’t much – but she is still sentenced to die when they arrive to Romulan space. Flashbacks - Past Plots Third Week On the MSS Vigilance, CHALAN JOLARIK (DAX WOLFE) is after a pirate ship off the coast of Musilla. On board is SARISH JOLARA (RAHNE DAX-WOLFE) who has been there for some time after being taken from Lonar. They board and he promises to save her but the Captain puts her in the brig. Fourth Week In the brig, SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) is confronted by CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) regarding what she did and realizes she is sick from a rather nasty infection. Weakened from her injuries, JALARA (RAHNE) is brought to a room with JALARIK (DAX) to be read her charges and he offers to help her, only to have a voice inside of him woken up and uncertain how to feel about her. During her trial, JALARA is almost let off with the help of JALARIK but Captain Skrane comes in, explaining she is a Lonari which makes her a dangerous animal and she lashes out, getting sentenced to death. Skrane eventually visits with JALARA in the cell to get sex from her but is interrupted when JALARIK is there to explain she is pregnant and the execution will be stopped until she gives birth. She explains she could not be pregnant since she has never gotten her period which buys them more time to escape. #07 July, 2407 2407 #07 2407 #07